


Blackbird: Beautiful, gorgeous

by Totallynotawitch



Series: Blackbird [2]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mat harris is a dick, Minor Angst, Prom!, Rick tyler is smitten for Beth Chapel, Romance, Secret Relationship, and we love it, but they are together, light yolanda/courtney, like it's a little smidge of angst, like literally it's barely there, so I guess read it as if they are together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: It’s senior prom, and Beth still needs some help deciding on a dress. Maybe some of her friends and *friend* can help.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Yolanda Montez & Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Series: Blackbird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Blackbird: Beautiful, gorgeous

Beth pursed her lips in the mirror and smoothed down her dress. Senior prom was in a few weeks and she was trying on dresses. Courtney and Yolanda were coming over soon to help her narrow it down between a red velvet dress or a yellow velvet top with matching tulle for the skirt. She was wearing the red dress currently and examined herself in the mirror. 

Like every other school dance, since they became friends, Rick, Beth, Yolanda, and Courtney were going together. Usually, that entailed Yolanda and Courtney wandering off half-way through the dance leaving Rick and Beth alone. At first, she almost dreaded it. It was Rick and she liked him and they were alone together during a school dance. Now though? Now they were dating... in secret, but dating and she couldn’t wait for some alone time with him. 

Beth heard the doorbell ring downstairs and hurried to answer it. “You can come in! She called. Beth adjusted her earrings, confused when she didn’t hear Courtney or Yolanda say one thing.

“Is mum the word from you two?” Beth chuckled. She started to turn around. “Should I try on the- oh.” 

Rick, not Courtney or Yolanda, stood before her, mouth agape. Beth smiled softly and went to close his mouth. He was in a plain white shirt and bright yellow hoodie that beth has definitely going to steal soon. “See something you like, Ricky?” She had to stand up on her tiptoes to whisper that into his ear. Pulling back, she saw him nodded furiously. 

Beth laughed. “You look great, really great. Beautiful. Gorgeous,” Rick pulled her into a hug and kissed her a few times across her face. 

“Not that I don’t love that you’re here, why are you here?” 

Rick looked at her confused. He was positive that she had texted him to help her pick out her prom dress. “Because you asked me to?”

Now it was Beth’s turn to look confused. “I didn’t...”

She pulled out of his hold. He followed her up to her room where she pulled out her phone. “Shoot. I meant to send that text to the girls. My dress was supposed to be a surprise. I wanted to surprise you.” Beth pouted at him. 

“I can act surprised. I can go and you can pick another dress and I swear I’ll have the same reaction.” Rick told her jokingly, but they both knew he’d think she was a knock-out no matter what she wore. 

Beth shook her head. “No, it’s fine, stay here. Instead of Courtney and Yolanda, you’ll tell me which dress I should wear.” Beth motioned for Rick to sit down, so he sat down on the edge of her bed facing her closet. He watched happily as Beth did a little dance, showing off her dress. 

“And look-” Rick was pulled out of his train of thought by Beth’s voice. “It has pockets and a little bow!” Beth exclaimed happily. She bounced over to him with her hand in her pockets and showing off the bow. Her smile was blinding, oozing happiness. It was infectious too and it had Rick smiling along with her. 

“That’s wonderful Bethy. You look great in it.” He settled his hand on her hips and gazed up at her. If she could, she would be blushing up a storm under his gaze. He put his head on her stomach. Beth rested her hands on his shoulders and rubbed her thumbs on his neck. He made a happy noise and rested his head on her stomach. 

“You’re too kind. I love you.” She whispered the last part softly to him. They had only been dating shy of a year and had just started saying I love you for about a month. It still felt new to say and she felt that she had to say it reverently, hence the whisper. Her fingers carded through his hair slowly.

Rick looked up at her and gave her a lazy smile. “I love you more. Beautiful, gorgeous. I’m telling the truth.”

Beth just hummed in response. “You want to see the other dress?” 

“You only have one other dress?” Rick asked her curious.

“Well yeah, only two caught my eye. The others were too expensive anyway.” Beth slowly walked away from her boyfriend. “Stay there lemme change.” Rick nodded as Beth slipped into her closet. She carefully unzipped her red dress and hung it up on a hanger. She slipped on the yellow dress and smoothed it down. Beth twirled herself in the mirror to make sure she looked good before leaving. 

Similar to before, Rick was struck dumb by his girlfriend’s beauty. This dress was bright yellow, halter-neck, with a tulle skirt that went down to her knees. “What about this one Ricky?” 

Rick opened his mouth but no sound came out. _Beautiful, Gorgeous_. He wanted to say. Beth walked over to him and put her legs in his lap. “You know, you’re not too helpful picking out dresses. I think I’ll just text the girls chat two photos of my dresses and see what they think.”

“I’m sorry. I think you look great in either of the dresses. Beautiful, Gorgeous. Like always. I guess I’m not too helpful. Do the girls know... about us?” Rick buried his face into Beth’s neck and his breath tickled her. She carded her fingers through his hair methodically. Rick started to mouth at her neck making her gasp.

“No, although if you act like this during the dance, they might.” Beth pointed out to him. He pulled her onto lap making her squeak in surprise. Rick kissed her on the lips, resting one hand on her neck and the other on her upper thigh. 

“Maybe it’s okay if they find out.” Beth quirked her eyebrow in surprise. Rick’s always wanted to keep their relationship a secret especially because of his uncle. None of them have even been allowed near his old house before. 

“Well, my uncle doesn’t have custody over me anymore, so he can’t- he can’t hurt you. What’s the harm in letting the cat out of the bag?” Rick and Beth started dating before Pat got custody of him, and Rick was constantly worried that Mat would hurt Beth because he liked her. After a lot of arguing, she agreed to keep their relationship secret. Maybe on some level, Rick was being dramatic, but he’d rather be dramatic then let Beth anywhere near his uncle. 

“Maybe. If that’s what you want.” Beth told him. She cupped his face and gently turned it towards her. Before, he used to have at least one bruise on his person. Now, he has no bruises insight. It helps her sleep easier knowing that he won’t get abused at home. That was the only problem that she had with the secret keeping. She didn’t want their relationship to be a secret if he would be in pain. 

Rick looked at her surprised. “You wanna keep up the charade?”

Beth shrugged. “We’ve been dating for a year and none of them noticed. I wanna see how long it’ll take them.” She gave Rick a devilish grin. “Of course that means not mouthing at me in public.” 

“I think if we’re careful.” Rick gave her a sly smile causing Beth to laugh out loud. 

“You think you could do it, Richard?” Beth said teased. 

Rick groaned. “No, no that’s a horrible name. Rick. I’m Rick, Ricky, to you and only you.”

“There are so many nicknames for Richard. Ricky, my favorite. Richy, Rick... Dick.” Rick’s full-on blush made Beth laugh even louder. He moved her so she was lying on her back and he started tickling her. 

Beth’s uncontrollable laughter was music to his ears. “Rick, Riiick.” She drew out. 

“What? I thought you wanted a laugh.” All Beth could do was giggle. 

Rick smiled down at her, happy. “Jerk.” She spits out, no heat behind the words. 

“I love you.” He sat on her bed, head against the headboard with her in his lap. “Sap.” she teased him, poking his side. “I love you too.”

Later, after Rick left, conveniently just before Mrs. Chapel arrived, Beth texted the girls the pictures of the two dresses. 

Beth: Hey which one do you guys like better?

Courtney: Ooh the yellow one would make your skin glow more

Cindy: But the red one... 🥵🥵🥵

Yolanda: 👀🥵👀 Cindy has a point. Sorry babe

Courtney: 😭😭😭

Artemis: if you want to impress someone go with the red, if you want to impress yourself, go with the yellow

Yolanda: Impress someone??? 👀👀👀

Beth to Artemis privately: not one word

Artemis to Beth: 😏🙄 fine I won’t

Beth would end up picking the red dress and paired it with red heels and blood-red lipstick. Like always, Rick and Beth ended up alone at the dance. I see the light from Tangled came onto the speakers. Rick smiled happily at his girlfriend and asked her to dance. 

“Of course, Dick.”

“You’re killing me, Bethy.” She just smiled at him in response. Rick placed his hands on her waist and Beth snaked her arms around his neck. They quietly danced the night away basking in each other’s presence. 


End file.
